


Classify our broken hearts and twisted minds (so I can find someone to rely on)

by babypinklips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentions of Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, its not graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of headcanons about how Kuroo takes care of Kenma's anxiety and how it affects their relationship (probably not as good or dramatic as this makes it sound)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classify our broken hearts and twisted minds (so I can find someone to rely on)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Misguided Ghosts by Paramore.
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker so if you find any errors please tell me
> 
> Hope you like it~

Since Kenma knows Kuroo he thinks he annoys him with his panic attacks and the fact that it takes him a lot of time to adapt to people, Kuroo isn't like him in any way, he makes friends easily and talks a lot and he's super noisy… Kenma thinks of him like a bridge, between him and the people outside his circle, like an adapter, he helps Kenma to connect with people, but he feels like he annoys Kuroo making him do all that work. Kuroo doesn't mind at all, he knows Kenma since they were little and he has always felt bad about his social anxiety, it's not like he's his friend because he pities him, but ever since they started hanging out, Kuroo really wants to help him overcome his anxiety, to feel more comfortable around people…

They know each other since they were little, Kuroo saw Kenma become like this, he helped him through uncountable panic attacks and he always made him feel calm when he was anxious, he knows how to take care of his boyfriend, helping him breath and telling him to count, explaining how everything is going to work out. He knows Kenma is not constantly sad, sometimes he's happy and sometimes his depression hits in and everything in between, Kuroo knows how to identify every one of these, and knows how to make Kenma feel better even when he doesn't ask him for his help; because he never does, he feels like he'd annoy Kuroo even more if he did something like that… he feels like his anxiety and depression are stuff he has to deal with himself, it's not anyone else's problem besides himself, he doesn't want to be a burden, even if Kuroo told him every time he could that he doesn't find it annoying, that he's his friend and that he wants to help him… Kenma thinks he's just trying to be nice..

It's not like he's not grateful for everything Kuroo does for him, he's super thankful and he knows he would be a lot much worse without Kuroo by his side, but Kenma constantly feels like he's asking too much.

When he suddenly gets depressed, all his energy drains and sometimes he even thinks about quitting the volleyball club, he has told Kuroo a couple times that he's getting tired of volleyball, that it is too much work, but Kuroo knows how happy Kenma looks playing volleyball, he knows how it helps him to stop thinking about all the toxic stuff in his mind, he knows Kenma feels like he belongs and he in fact does, Kuroo would never let Kenma quit the volleyball club..

When his depression gets too bad, Kenma doesn’t hang out with the volleyball team as he usually does, he wants to be alone for as long as possible, sometimes, he doesn't even shower because he just doesn't have the energy to do it… but Kuroo is always there for him, most days he calls Kenma and talks to him about stupid stuff, how his day went, how he did in school, he tells him about the cat he pet on the street, he asks him how he's doing, if he cleared the level of the game he was stuck on, he asks about his homework, asks if he took a bath, sometimes he even talks him to take a bath or do his homework.

Everytime, before saying goodbye and hanging the phone, Kuroo tells Kenma he can always call him if he needs something, if he feels bad, Kenma knows he can call Kuroo anytime he wants, for whatever reason he has, but he never does… because he doesn't want to tell anyone how he feels, he feels somewhat ashamed of the things he gets stressed over, about the stuff he panics about… he doesn't want Kuroo to think he's overreacting or anything like that... so when Kuroo calls him, Kenma is actually thankful.. because he finally can't stop thinking about the stuff that makes him feel bad, the things that drain his energy; he laughs with the silly things Kuroo says and he thanks him a million times, he tells Kuroo how much he loves him… sometimes he gets too sensitive over the phone, he opens his heart up for Kuroo, he lets him know how thankful he is, how much he loves him, how he thinks he doesn't deserve someone like him, and he cries on the phone and Kuroo comforts him, tells Kenma how he's head over heels in love with him, that he never felt that way about anybody else, tells Kenma how happy the fact that he tolerates him makes him feel, because he'd be lost without him. Kenma can't believe he cares that much, he's super thankful, Kuroo is something like his wire to earth, he always keeps his feet on the ground… Kenma couldn't ask for someone better…

With those thoughts often comes Kenma's fear of Kuroo finding someone better than him, because Kuroo is so damn handsome, and he's nice to everyone and he's also a great boyfriend, he could get anyone he wanted, but he's with Kenma… he deals with his panic attacks and his social anxiety and it just feels unreal for Kenma… he thinks it's nearly impossible for a boy like Kuroo to be with someone like him, but he has never shown interest in anyone else besides Kenma, he never liked anyone the way he likes him, even when they were little, he's drawn to Kenma, he feels like he completes him…

It's not like Kuroo isn't insecure about their relationship, he can't believe someone like Kenma is in love with a fool like him, because he's just too precious and delicate and he deserves to be treated with so much care. Kuroo feels like he's somewhat annoying… because he's super loud and sometimes he teases Kenma and he makes ridiculous jokes and watches awful tv and sometimes he even snores when he's asleep, and his friends are annoying as hell and he's not as cool as he acts… he knows those alone are small things, but he feels like combined all together for an introvert like Kenma, who's always silent and never annoys anyone, can be a burden. Kenma doesn't mind that much; yes, sometimes Kuroo embarrasses him when he yells in public with his friends, because he draws too much attention, but he's always been like that, Kenma knows him since they were little and he would never expect Kuroo to change, he doesn't want Kuroo to change, because that's what makes their relationship so fluid, and if Kuroo wasn't the way he is, he probably would have never talked to Kenma, they wouldn't be together, their relationship wouldn't work this good…

Kuroo feels the same way about Kenma, he thinks the blonde boy completes him, he keeps his feet on the ground, he's all Kuroo isn't, that's why it all works out when they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
